1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a skate, and more particularly to a roller skate having a structure that may be easily assembled together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical roller skates comprise a boot secured on top of a frame to which a number of wheels are secured. The boot may not be disengaged from the frame for replacing with another boot of different size.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional skates.